OS085
Synopsis Nick steers Lapras toward Pummelo Island where Yazmyne believes Salamence will be. Meanwhile, Yazmyne herself is laid on the boat with her Hawlucha and Eevee closely watching her and keeping her propped due to her injury. Nick and Yazmyne ride in silence, and Yazmyne tries to make small talk. Nick only responds with mumbles. When she gives up and stops talking, Nick becomes alarmed and thinks something has happened to her. Yazmyne assures him that she's find. She stopped talking because he wasn't having a conversation. Nick resumes steering Lapras, and Yazmyne comments how miserable she feels. Nick asks her what's wrong and what's hurting specifically. Yazmyne says she didn't mean literally. She just means it sucks to have Salamence missing. She promises that the pain killers have been keeping in. She asks Nick if he's mad at her. Nick responds by asking about the bandages, and Yazmyne lifts herself up to show that they are a bit damp from her blood, but she believes it's fine. Yazmyne checks the map and as they come up on an island, Yazmyne mentions that they can actually skip it. The next island is only three hour away. However, Nick steers toward the island and Yazmyne gets upset that he's wasting time. Nick tells her that it's too bad since he's the one steering their Lapras. Yazmyne and Nick disembark on the island full with some people. Yazmyne asks why he stopped, and Nick says it was to treat her bandages. Yazmyne insists she can do that on the boat with Hawlucha. Nick says she's not changing her bandages on a boat, swearing at her a little. Nick gives Yazmyne a little privacy. He turns his back as Yazmyne changes her bandages with Hawlucha and Eevee. Yazmyne cleans and wipes the wound. She provides the necessary ointments to prevent infection and further inflammation. Eevee uses Refresh on the would to heal it a bit faster. Hawlucha proceeds to tape her with new bandages. When she's done, Yazmyne gets up to find a trash can to throws away the bandages. Nick turns around to see that the bandages were more than a little damp they were soaked in her blood. Nick gets furious that she would lie to him. Yazmyne says that she didn't lie to him. She did not realize it was that bad. The pain killers aren't allowing her to feel much. She says it's better now. Nick insists it's not. He yells that what would have happened if they sailed for three more hours. He asks what they would have done, what he would have done. Nick's shouting causes unwanted attention. Yazmyne asks him to calm down, but he refuses. He asks her why she's not taking this more seriously. Yazmyne says she is, but she cannot afford to panic. Panic will cause her wounds to open more. Panic will prevent her from finding Salamence. Nick says Salamence is the one who caused this, and she asks why he'd want him back. Yazmyne knows Nick didn't mean that because if Scyther accidentally hurt him with his scythe-arms, Nick wouldn't care at all. '' ''When Nick calms down a little, Yazmyne asks Nick if he's mad at her. Nick specifies that he's mad she got hurt. He's mad that she Mega Evolved Salamence when she knew he wasn't ready. Yazmyne says that she thought he was ready. Nick shouts that she wasn't that this is the result. Nick says that Yazmyne is meticulous, detailed, and prepared for just about everything. So he wants to know why she'd try to cut corners to master Mega Evolution. Yazmyne says she doesn't know, but that's not a good enough answer for Nick. The boy wants to stomp away, but he cannot because he cannot leave her. Yazmyne asks if they can just get in the boat and go. Nick says they cannot. They are going to stay on the island for the rest of the day. Yazmyne doesn't want to, but Nick gives her no choice. He reminds her that Lapras' registration is in his name, not hers because she doesn't have space for it since she has a full roster currently. Nick further makes his point by pulling out Lapras' Poke Ball and recalling it. Yazmyne tries to push Nick in her anger, but she is far too weak to even budge him. Nick tries to take Yazmyne to the Pokemon Center by force, but she tells him not to touch her. Nick steals Ivysaur's Poke Ball and calls him out. Nick tells Ivysaur he needs her help to take Yazmyne to the Pokemon Center so they can rest for the day. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur not to listen, but she stops speaking because her heightened emotions cause physical exertions and pain. Ivysaur disobeys Yazmyne and snatches her with Vine Whip. Eevee and Hawlucha listen to Nick too, and do not help their trainer who struggles in Ivysaur's vines. Nick and the Pokemon enter the center and register beds for the night. They do not book their usual resort since Yazmyne probably won't extend her benefits to Nick this time. Yazmyne eventually calm down, but when it's time to eat, she refuses to eat with Nick. Nick moves to another table and she says she won't eat with him in the cafeteria. Nick asks her if she wants to argue with all the people around. He tells her that she's being childish, and she responds that he is standing between her and her Salamence. Nick callously says that the more distance between them, the better. Yazmyne throws her drink in Nick's face for the comment. They make more of a scene. Yazmyne says she wants her dragon and moves to leave, but Ivysaur uses his Vine Whip to keep her restrained to the chair. Nick tells Yazmyne that no one is going to force feed her, but they aren't going anywhere until she finishes her food. Yazmyne confesses that Nick knows that eating truly hurts. Nick tells her to tough it out like she toughed out the mountain. Yazmyne makes another snide comment, and Nick asks why she isn't taking this seriously. Yazmyne says she is, but Nick says she isn't. They were warned at the very start of their journey that some trainers literally die on the archipelago, and Yazmyne almost became one of them. Nick says that he say her flowers soaking up her blood. Her Pokemon saw it too. He needs her to recognize that her state of being isn't just about her. It's about him who came here with her, and it's about her Pokemon too. Yazmyne tries to defend herself, and admits she cannot think about what could have been. What could have been certainly scares her, and it scares Nick too, but it didn't happen. Yazmyne promises Nick that she's still here. It's still not enough to reassure Nick. He gets up and dumps his trash. He tells Ivysaur not to leave until Yazmyne finishes eating. Nick proceeds to go for a walk on the sand. When he's alone, he kicks sand and stomps around in anger. Scyther pops out, seeing his trainer's distress. Nick clutches the Mega Crescent Yazmyne gave him and flashes back over and over to her injury and how she was unconscious for three days. Nick bends over and tears up, his Scyther comforting him. That night, Yazmyne and Nick sleep in separate rooms. Ivysaur stays with Yazmyne and she angrily tries to kick out all her Pokemon who are being disobedient. However, she tells them to stay, apologizing. She knows they care, but Salamence is headed toward Pummelo Island. She doesn't know if he'll stay there. She begs for Salamence to be ok. Also that night, Nick also makes a phone call to the Petalburg Gym. Nick makes contact with Jonathan who speak together for the first time. When Nick asks for the gym leader, Jonathan denies him because he's in a gym battle. Nick tells him to forfeit them in a shout. Nick calms down and says that it's about Yazmyne and that it is an emergency. Jonathan asks about the type of emergency. A brief flashback shows that Ultima took Nick's Pokedex and took images of Yazmyne's severe injuries. Ultima says that Yazmyne will survive, but extensive travel will take a large toll on her body should she proceed. She warns that the Pumello Island challenge is the toughest and Yazmyne in her current condition would not be able to pass it. She hints that it is a compilation of all the the trials of the Orange Crew. She says that the girl will eventually need a real doctor, someone better than her, who can provide extensive medical care should she need it. He also should contact Yazmyne's parents, saying that they have the right to know. The pictures are for them and the doctor to see to show how severe the injuries were at the onset. Out of the flashback, Nick shows Jonathan the images, and the man drops everything to alert Duane. Jonathan interrupts his gym battle, something Duane never permits. However, when shown the images of her daughter, Duane immediately concedes defeat to his challenger and presents him the badge. Jonathan takes Duane to the phone where Nick is still on the line. Nick explains everything that has happened. Duane remains eerily calm and asks about their current travel plan. When Nick answers, Duane shares that he will meet them soon. The next day, Yazmyne changes her bandages with her Pokemon. Yazmyne believes the wound is certainly improving especially thanks to Eevee's Refresh. When Yazmyne meets Nick downstairs. She immediately apologizes for her behavior the previous day. Yazmyne says that she knows Nick is just concerned about her as are her Pokemon. She recognizes that. but she says she need to find Salamence. She promises to take is slow, one island at a time and one days at a time but she cannot be on the islands at the end with them fighting. Yazmyne says she still needs Nick, not just to help steer Lapras. He needs her to be there to cheer her on when she's finally in the finals. Yazmyne apologizes for being reckless. She apologizes that she got hurt, and she apologizes that Nick say her almost die. She says that she's not going to add "but I didn't" because she could have, and that's enough to cause Nick to panic and her Pokemon as well because everyone's journey would be over just like that. '' ''Nick responds with utter calmness. He accepts her apology, saying he just wants to make sure she's taken care of and safe. He calls out Lapras and ties their boat to it. Nick says that every time there is an island, they will stop and she will replace her wounds every time, not question. To stop their fighting, Yazmyne quickly agrees. They share a hug with Nick knowing her betrayed her. He and Hawlucha help Yazmyne into the boat. They set sail. Yazmyne remains propped up with Hawlucha's help. On the seas, Yazmyne stares into the skies. She tries to make everything go to normal with small take. Nick still responds with only mumbles. Major Events *Nick secretly contacts the Petalburg Gym Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Duane *Jonathan *Nurse Joy *Trainer *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's; flashback) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Slaking *Tropius